iHighligthed our Moments
by BRShooter
Summary: "Really Cupcake!" Sam said, handing Carly the journal. "I wrote all our awesome moments here! It's like I highlighted our life!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the Awesomely Awesome and EPIC... Cam word challenge sent to us from Super67759. He is awesome and I loved this Word Challenge...

I PROMISE TO FOLLOW IT 'TILL THE FLUFFY END!

Oh and I don't own iCarly. But that calender I mentioned in my other story is pretty epic. It has their B-days on it. Nice huh?

Word 1: Cupcake

It was a lazy day for the iCarly crew. Sam and Freddie were watching TV. But Carly, ever the hard working student, was on the kitchen countertop, doing homework for her advanced English Class.

"Well..." Freddie got up and stretched. Sam punched him in the gut. "Oofh! What the hell Sam?"

"Sorry, reflex," she said lazily.

"Stupid meat-head..." he mumbled.

"What was that Benson?"

"Oh, i have to-to, uh, do some tech stuff at home! Bye!" He rushed to the door, and quite possibly fell down in the hall (at least, that's what it sounded like,) and quite possibly crawled into his house. (That's what it sounded like!)

"Stupid nub, he better watch his mouth, next time I'll cut him open!"

"Sam, quiet down, I really have to finish this paper."

"Sure Cupcake, I'll just sit here, watching Girly Cow and chewing on ham, while I die of boredom!"

"Good girl," was all Carly said, and continued her work.

Five minutes passed in relative peace, but Sam's hyper activeness made her want to bug Carly.

"Hey Cupcake?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Me too Sam."

Three minutes passed...

"Hey Cupcake?"

"Wha?" Her pen scribbled furiously on her paper.

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey Cupcake?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Hey-"

Carly slammed down her pen. "Cupcake, Cupcake, Cupcake! Do you know how crazy you drive me when you call me that? Oh my God, you drive me insane!" Sam looked hurt, but Carly didn't seem to notice. "Every time you call me Cupcake, my heart beats, like, ten times faster! You called me Cupcake eight-"

"Nine."

"Eight, nine, whatever! It's beating 90 times faster than it should! And yeah, I love you! More than you know! I love you so much, I dream about you every night! I dream about you kissing me, naked, and me doing dirty things to you! But right now, all I want to do is my stupid English homework, so leave me alone!" Carly sat back down, fuming, all concentration gone, and beet red.

Sam twirled her hair, smirking and blushing as well. A couple of minutes passed, and Carly went back to writing mumbling here and there.

"...Hey Cupcake?"

"WHAT?" Carly took a deep breath. "What. Sam?"

"I love you like that too," She got up and grabbed Carly's hand, pulling her up. "Stop doing homework and let's go to your room so we can... talk," she smirked, kissing Carly on the lips.

"Oh... OK," Carly sighed, suddenly in a daze after Sam kissed her

#######

"Hey! What's going on? I thought I heard Carly yelling her confession of eternal love to Sam!" Spencer poked his head out of his room a half hour after the girls had gone upstairs. "huh... no one here... I must have been dreaming," he said, and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have not updated. I just got a new desktop and internet. Expect more from me!

######

"Sam, turn the TV off," Carly said, stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel, looking wet and sexy, smelling like that new peach body wash of hers.

Sam, on the other hand, was sprawled on the bed, shirtless and eating ribs. She didn't even look at Carly as she took a bite of her meat.

"Can't Cupcake, new episode of Girly Cow is on!"

Carly's mouth fell open. It wasn't rare of Sam to be lost in TV and ribs; but this is a first since they got together. Sam never said no to sex.

"Um, Sam? Have you even looked at me?"

" 'Course, that's a pretty white dress you've got on," Sam said, without removing her eyes from the screen.

Carly's face turned red. She stepped in front of the TV.

"Hey!"

"Samantha Puckett, I am offering myself to you on a fucking silver platter," she threw the towel aside, leaving her naked.

"Hey..." Sam growled, eyeing Carly.

"So, are you gonna do me or what?"

Sam clicked the TV off right away and threw her ribs on the floor, opening her arms and inviting Carly into them. Carly quickly glanced at the ribs on her carpet. She knew it would stain, but she didn't care. She got on the bed, kissing Sam deeply. She wouldn't care if her whole room was staing in BBQ sauce at the moment. Sam had been locked up for a whole week, and Sam missed ribs, Carly, and TV. She already ate ribs (she still tasted like the sauce) and watched TV (too bad that new episode of Girly Cow lost one viewer) and now Carly was giving her what Sam missed the most.

Carly's love.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a horrible fan fic writer. I don't keep promises. Not even to myself. I suck.

It's ok, I know what kind of person I am.

I'll just leave this here...

and then go on a writing binge.

###

Word 3: Wish

"Caaaarrrlleeeaaaa! Caaaarrrrrlleeeeeaaaa!" Spencer yelled "Bring the marshmallows!"

"Spencer, what do you think I was doing? That's what you sent me downstairs for!"

"Hey Carly! Wanna sit down next to me and gaze at the stars?" Freddie asked, trying to act dreamy and failing.

"Get over it Benson, go be a nub somewhere else," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I could fight with you,but we're on the roof. You would probably throw me off," Freddie chuckled nervously. "But you wouldn't, right?"

Sam stared at him, then looked away, eating her roasted weenie.

"H-hey, Sam? I said, 'But you wouldn't, RIGHT?'"

"Man Carly, I don't believe it! Almost all of the United States, and a lot of random places around the world. Tuning in to your little web cast," Spencer smiled at his sister, looking really proud. "I'm really proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks Spencer, and that's why we are here, on our rooftop, with a fire. Even tho that's illegal," she handed out rootbeers, and Sam touched Carly's fingers when she handed Sam her's. "To iCarly!"

###

By the time the fire was burning low, and Freddie's mom told him to get back inside, or he'll catch H1N1, Spencer was feeling sleepy, so he left the two girls alone.

"You guys come in early now, ok?" He hugged both of them, and kissed them both on the forehead.

"I'm proud of both of you. Congratulations."

The door closed behind him, and the two girls giggled.

"Hey Cupcake?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sit down and see the stars with me?" she said, trying to imitate Freddie's voice. Carly laughed, and punched her in the arm.

"Don't be rude. And yes, I do."  
So they sat down, looking at the sky, and it looked like Seattle was celebrating with them, allowing them to see the stars more clearly.

"Oh my God Sam! A shooting star!"

"Where?"

"Look, another one!"  
"Wow, I think it's a meteor shower!"  
They stood there for a bit, watching shooting stars in silence for a bit. Sam tore her gaze away from the sky, and looked at Carly. She looked so young an innocent, smelling like bubblegum. She loved her.

"Well, make a wish Carly! Make like ten!"

"Oh, ok! Well, I wish-"

"You can't say it out loud! It won't come true!"

"Oh, yeah!" She closed her eyes. "Ok, I'm done!"  
"Whatcha wish for?"

"What's the point of telling me not to say it out loud, then ask me what I wished for?"

"Cupcake, that's just the ways things roll around here."

"I'm not telling you."

"C'mon!"

"No."

Sam gave up, and looked back at the sky. Stars were still falling. She took in Carly's scent again, and gently took her chin and moved it so Carly was facing Sam. She kissed her slowly, closing her eys, and touched Carly's face. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, and she felt the blood rush to her face.

"I love you Carly," Sam murmured into Carly's lips. "So much..."

"Yay. You made my wish come true."  
"Huh?"

"I wished you would turn all sappy and kiss me during the meteor shower," Carly smiled and kissed Sam's neck. "Thanks for making my wish come true."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm guessing one of the reasons I take so long is 'cuz I write the chapters on pen and paper first. THEN I type 'em.

If I don't have a pen in my hand, I get no inspiration.

BTW, word 2 was TV. I just noticed I didn't write it.

##

Word 4: Dance

"So, uh, Sam?"

"What's up Cupcake?"

"Remember the pageant show?"

"How could I forget? Momma got first place."

"What else do you know how to dance? Aside from tap dancing?"

"Why the sudden questions of my dancing career?"

Carly turned the tv off. "No reason, you're just more interesting then 5 year old Girly Cow re-runs."

"Ha ha, guess I am. Actually, it's kinda embarrassing..."

"Just tell me. It's not like I don't know..." Carly slid her hand up and down Sam's thigh. "Intimate things about you."

"Oh, Carly, how 'bout I take you upstairs and-"

"Tell me what you can dance."

"Fine, fine," Sam grumbled. "Let's see... I tap dance, some ballet, recently been doing some modern dance, salsa, tango, I can't..." she wrinkled her nose in defeat. "Break dance, I can disco, belly dance-"

Carly raised her head form Sam's lap. "Wait, you can belly dance?"

"Yep, learned when I was 14."

"So that's where you would go after school!"

"Oh yeah, you were pissed for a week!"

Carly lifted Sam's shirt and licked her navel, causing Sam to shiver. "You wanna give me a lap dance?"

"Carly Shay, you get kinkier and kinkier every day," Sam laughed. "Sure, I ain't one to be shy."

Carly blushed as Sam grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, and gestured for her to sit down. Carly sat down, her heart beating in her throat. She had been kidding, but Same seemed so eager to please Carly's sudden whim, she didn't say anything.

"Ready for the ride of your life Carl's?" Sam asked, her voice low and husky. She straddled Carly, and gulped. Carly was nervous, and so was Sam, but as she started dancing, all her tension left...

Sam loved dancing.

She stood up, and turned away, wiggling her hips and moving her hands in magical and sensual way. She took of her vest and threw it on the couch.

As if in a trance, Carly grabbed Sam's hips and sat her down on her lap. "Keep dancing," she whispered into Sam's ear. And Sam happily obliged.

They heard a click at the door, and Sam jumped off Carly. Before Spencer walked in, she started to tap dance.

"And that's how you tap dance Carls!" Sam said breathlessly.

##

I felt this chapter was a little awkward. I humbly ask you tell me everything that was wrong with it, so I can improve my skills.


	5. Chapter 5

I type all my stories in Comic Sans MS. I love that font.

What font do you use to type?

##

Word 5: Hugs

It was after school, and Sam was just glad it was over. School is always dull, but today was especially boring because her favorite wedgie victims, Gibby and Freddie, were out with a cold. And then, Carly had to go and be all perfect and just HAD to go on a field trip to some museum for her 'yay, we're perfect and get perfect grades' honors class. The piece of bacon in her mouth didn't even taste like bacon.

She was bored and lonely, and just wanted a hug from Carly.

Sam walked up to her truck, and took the keys out of her pocket. She kicked the door, sending it open (it was the only way to open it) and started her crappy truck. She drove around fro a bit. Carly wasn't due home 'till 5:30 or 6... it was 4. But it wasn't like Sam was gonna wait for Carly at Bushwell Plaza... it'll seem too needy, too suffocating...

No, instead she was gonna drive around, go home, and wait 'till Carly called her.

She drove around until 5, then parked into a free parking space, put her feet up, and took a nap.

##

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. She sniffed and wiped the drool off her face. It was dark out... not rare for Seattle, and it was sprinkling to. Sam picked up her phone. "Holy shit, 8:41?" She checked her voicemail and call history. Carly hasn't even bothered to dial her number...

"Thanks Shay... All I wanted was a fucking hug all day. Almost 9 and you don't bother to call..." She stepped on the gas, heading to a liquor store where she had a friend that sold her booze.

"Hey Bianca!"

"Hey! Puckett! Wha's up?" Bianca, a short mexican girl 4 years older than Sam greeted her. "Whatcha need?"

"The usual. A six pack of beer and a box of Fat Cakes."

"ok... here ya go! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion..."

"Really? How's your girl?"

"I'm kinda in a rush dude..."

"Sorry, you know us mexicans, we love to talk!"

##

Inside her truck, Sam tore open a Fat Cake, and stuffed it in her mouth. She wasn't actually in a hurry, but she didn't want to talk about Carly. She was angry and hurt, and just didn't feel like talking about it. She decided she would drink in her room and turn up some music. Her mom wouldn't mind anyways.

It was pouring by the time Sam pulled in her drive way. She kicked her door close, and saw someone sitting on her doorstep.

Carly.

Getting soaked.

"Carly, what are you doing here? You're gonna get sick like that!"

Carly stood up, an angry look on her face. "If you must know, I've been waiting for you since, like, 3:30! Waiting to surprise you! But... you didn't come... and you haven't called me!"

"Well, the phone works both ways!" Sam yelled, telling herself mentally the same thing. "Actually, I'm sorry, I haven't called you 'cause I was kinda hoping you'd call me first."

"Why? I always call you first! It's like you don't care..."

"I'm sorry! It's just... I would sound so needy... and you wouldn't want a needy girlfriend, calling you at all hours of the day..."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too. Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a hug? I've kinda been whining to myself 'cause I want one."

"Sure Sam," Carly said, and hugged Sam. The Seattle rain soaked them to the bone, but they didn't care as they wrapped their arms around each other kissing softly and smiling.

"So, you ditched your trip for me?"

"Yup. Is that beer and Fat Cakes?"

"Yup. Wanna go to my room?"

"Yup."

##

Thanks. For everything. For reading. For living.

For not suing me 'cuz I've forgotten to put a disclaimer on all the chapters.

I don't own iCarly. And I make no money off this fanfic.

In fact, I think I'm losing money.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if the stories lack plot. This whole thing is just suppose to be little snippets of their everyday life involving the word from the word challenge.

It doesn't excuse the fact that I has no plot, but there really isn't suppose to be one.

It's just suppose to be fluffy and funny.

Thanks for taking your time reading this.

##

Word 6: Reviews

"And, we're clear!" Freddie said, turning his camera off.

Carly and Sam high five. This iCarly webcast was one of their funniest, and they were pleased.

"That was great!"

"Sure was Cupcake. Hey, Benson!" Sam said, flopping on a beanbag. "Pass me a Fat Cake and a root beer!"

"Get it yourself, you lazy dumb blonde."

"You better watch it nub..."

"If I get you your junk food, will you spare Freddie?" Carly said, squeezing Sam's arm.

"Sure Cupcake, I'll let him live," She said, and Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Hm, that's strange, I didn't see that..."

"Whatcha talking about dorkwad?"  
"Look, an iCarly review says that Carly grabbed your butt 11 minutes and 46 seconds into the show."

Sam turned red. "Oh, that's so stupid, I hope you're not actually checking that out, I mean, you were, like, recording and didn't see anything."

"No, I don't believe the guy, but it wouldn't hurt to check why he thinks Carly would grab your huge butt."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you-"

"Sam! You promised!" Carly said at the door, holding 2 root beers and a Peppy Cola. "Here's your junk!"

"My Fat Cake?"

"Sorry, we don't have anymore."

"Man!"

"OH MY GOD! OH NO! OH NO!" Freddie turned suddenly, looking at Carly with wide, teary eyes. "Why?" he yelled, and left the room.

"What in the world?..."

"Some reviewer saw when you grabbed my ass under the table during the 'Cowboy and Farm girl' skit."

"So he decided to check?"

"Yup."

"Poor Freddie."

##

I don't own iCarly.


	7. Chapter 7

I actually have an excuse this time around!

I've been working on a comic with my friend!

I know lame excuse.

I own nothing.

##

Word 7: Contest

"I declare war, Samantha Puckett! For Carly Shay's heart!"

"Call me Samantha again, and you'll never be able to declare anything to anyone because instead of in your mouth, your tongue is gonna be up your a-"

"Freddie, what the heck? We don't see you for a week, you bail on us for iCarly, with Gibby as camera man, and you just burst into my brother's loft, just to yell at Sam?"

"I love you too Carly! I deserve a chant to be with you!"

"This isn't about giving you a chance Freddie, I love Sam."

Sam stood up, glaring at Freddie. "Watcha gonna do about it nub?"

Freddie backed away a bit, frowning as he did.

"I... I was going to..."

"Challenge me? How? Carly isn't a prize ya nub. It's not like we play basketball and whoever wins keeps her."

Freddie stood there, with Sam's hard gaze on him, and the courage he had gathered to burst in here failed him. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and heartbroken. He had always know he would lose the contest for Carly's love, and he didn't mind so much that he lost to a girl... but Sam? She wasn't sweet, or romantic. She's rude, and always smells of bacon. She belches in people's faces, and is constantly trying to hurt him. He sighed. Love is like a game, like a contest of skill. And obviously, Sam was the only one able to climb Carly's walls, swim her moat, and fight her dragon. Sam was Carly's knight, and maybe her armor isn't shining; in fact, it's a little dirty and dented, but she was a knight nonetheless.

He smiled, and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You won Puckett. You won the contest."

"What the hell?"

Freddie walked out of the loft, with a smile on his face, and a tear in his eye.

##

These last two chapters were silly. I love Freddie, he's silly.

You don't have to review, I know this was horrible...

But if you really wanna. :)


End file.
